


Run Deep, Run Wild

by seafogs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafogs/pseuds/seafogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members seem to be having a rough time with Kyungsoo's choice of lingerie; enlisting Minseok's help seems to be their best option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Deep, Run Wild

The first time Minseok had heard about Kyungsoo's lack of proper lingerie came from the person she’d least suspected in the dormitory; Junmyeon exited from her room as a fail-safe measure to calm herself down as she visibly whined and mussed her long locks in protest. "Can you believe Kyungsoo's asking me for my lace bra and underwear set _again_?"

Minseok is no stranger to the issue. This isn't the first time she's heard Junmyeon - or anyone else other than her for that matter - complain about Kyungsoo's significant lack of presentable lingerie in her closet.

“Actually I would; she’d most definitely take it anyways - the sooner you refuse and the more you hide it just to keep it away from her,” the eldest replies.

(She’s heard the same exact complaint coming from three other people besides Junmyeon at random occasions: Jongdae, Baekhyun and Yixing. The last one had shocked her the most; if anything, Yixing had the most patience amongst them. If this had managed to rile her up somehow, then they really had a problem on their hands.)

Junmyeon sat down right beside Minseok on the dining area while the rest of the members were in their respective rooms, probably busy with other things to pass the time. "I've told her several times to buy her own but she can't seem to understand how urgent this situation is,” she drawls out, fingers smoothing out the lacquer on her nails.

What Junmyeon meant when she uttered ‘urgent’, was really just a formal way of referring to lingerie solely for ‘special occasions’; Minseok has had the same experience of her own when she used these kinds of lingerie when she wanted to have sex with other people. It served a double purpose when everyone else in the dorms would see her and would undoubtedly be turned on at the sight. It was no cause for alarm, really; she was used to the others wanting to borrow her personal favourites, only to end up returning them after an hour of trying out several ways to pull it off without looking like they really forced themselves in them.

It eventually goes on to becomes a yearly thing when they all plan their own take on Victoria's Secret Fashion Show - right in their dormitories; but that's another story for another time.

(On one hand, it was really never difficult to convince Kyungsoo to accompany them to buy new lingerie. In fact, most of them would agree it was close to _effortless_ , the way Kyungsoo would listlessly walk among them, curiously eyeing out the pairs of bras and underwear they would choose to match their repertoire of lingerie. Then again, when she wanted something - she'd do anything just to get her way.

"But that's like your _fifth_ pair of black undergarments! Can't you settle with any other colour?" For what seemed like the nth time, Baekhyun wanted to give up dragging Kyungsoo with her on shopping dates, but ultimately she needed her partner's blunt advice, and wouldn't settle for anything less. Asking Kyungsoo to settle for another colour than the one she always wants is like asking a child to settle for brussel sprouts instead of sweets for the rest of their childhood. As much as they tried to convince her otherwise, she'd always get her way.

The date had unfortunately come to an end when Kyungsoo had paid for the black undergarments and went straight home afterwards, leaving Baekhyun to carry the rest of the things she had bought but had asked Kyungsoo to carry for her.)

"You two don't even have the same size, what did you tell her?" Regardless of the situation, this would always be the follow-up question. They both know how this all ends, however. Kyungsoo takes her noona's bras and somehow she manages to alter it to fit her perfectly. How she does it, Minseok doesn't really want to know. At some point she’s heard a thing or two about Kyungsoo’s secret talent of alteration, or at least that’s what Jongdae had informed her in the past.

Junmyeon had long since wanted to yell out in sheer anger at how often this has been happening. Instead, she hesitantly admitted she couldn't do anything to stop her. The ordeal would always be in Kyungsoo’s favour; she would take Junmyeon’s lingerie, alter it to fit her own specifications and keep it as her own; knowing perfectly well nobody else in the dorm can match her size. Minseok could only respond by nodding, fully expecting this kind of outcome. "I should probably get her to buy some of her own," she chides in, almost reluctantly.

"Please,” Junmyeon replies with a soft whine, acting almost too sure Minseok’s going to fail. “Baekhyun could barely even convince her to buy any colour close to pastel or neon; what makes you so sure you can do it?" It's very common in Junmyeon's nature to be so skeptical about certain things - most of which usually have something to do with the others’ choice in clothing and not necessarily limited to lingerie. This, however, was something Minseok was not expecting her to be skeptical about.

"I think you doubt just how much I happen to know Kyungsoo; you’re all being too aggressive on her. You have to know just how to coax her into trying new things. Give me a few days, you’ll see.”

_Fuck, I need a plan._

 

 

"Still in the dormitory?"

It was a few days later when a stroke of luck fell right into Minseok's hands. While the rest of the members were out running their errands, Minseok had taken her time to get up ahead of everyone else and found herself scouting out warehouse sales around the city. It had only taken her several hours of walking around listlessly as well as browsing countless websites to know where her feet would take her to.

Kyungsoo immediately replies to her text message, "Yeah, did you need anything, noona?"

It was not unnatural for Kyungsoo to be in the dormitories while everyone else would be out, doing their own thing. In fact, most the members would find it surprising if they came home only to realize Kyungsoo would be out, alone.

A smile runs across Minseok's lips, just as she reads the reply; Kyungsoo's taken the bait, and all she needs is to reel her in.

"Yeah, I seemed to have left my membership card for that one lingerie brand Junmyeon loves. I was planning to get her something but I forgot I switched bags on the way out. Do you mind bringing it over?"

Minseok’s beginning to think she can call Junmyeon just to tell her she’s already done the impossible, or at least she’s already halfway there.

"Just tell me where you left it; I'll be over soon."

 

 

Half an hour later, and Kyungsoo thinks Minseok's given her the wrong address. She stands outside the only convention center in the area, somehow wondering what her noona would be doing with the card. Without even taking another second to think, she enters the building, and ends up mindlessly following the crowd until they all end up at the only exhibition hall that's open to the public.

It's a warehouse sale - specifically for just lingerie.

Minseok catches her by surprise just as she’s standing cluelessly by the doorway, "There you are, I was beginning to think I lost you on the way here." Kyungsoo notices her carrying a large shopping bag containing bras and underwear in a myriad of colours and patterns. Everyone and everything around them is bustling and full of life, all carrying the same bag with more or less the same, or even more lingerie sets in them. “Come on in,” she says, pulling at Kyungsoo’s wrist. “I don’t want the security to think I’m going to steal all these bras.”

Kyungsoo clearly recalls the last time she went lingerie shopping with someone else; Baekhyun had been the one who wanted her to come along. All the while Baekhyun kept suggesting to Kyungsoo that she should buy lingerie in brighter colours and ones that had more lace and intricacies in it; Kyungsoo would wave off the suggestions as effortlessly as she always did. It took Baekhyun almost thirty minutes just to work out all the kinks in the fitting room; only because she wanted to buy so many more undergarments to the point where she didn’t know just how to stop herself. It was the only open opportunity for Kyungsoo to buy herself more pairs of black lingerie; something Baekhyun would never agree to.

"Still with me, Kyungsoo? Come on, you need to help me pick out good ones for Junmyeon!" Minseok hands Kyungsoo the shopping bag as he drags the younger girl with her deeper into the warehouse. Their half running gets them past the swarm of women swiftly browsing through piles and piles of bras, desperate to find one in their desired colour and size. All of a sudden Kyungsoo wishes she wasn’t sweating bullets right now (both from the heat and the nerves rushing in) as she's never been in a place like this before; suddenly wary about the possibility that they (or she in particular) might see someone familiar.

 

 

Nearly an hour and a half later, Kyungsoo gets her wish granted, for the two of them. They're both sweating bullets but Minseok's determination doesn't falter one bit. They heard announcements broadcasted all over the exhibition hall that they just might extend the sale for another day, because of its overwhelming success. It is also a success for the two of them alone, when Minseok proudly hoists a large shopping bag of her own just so they can fit all the lingerie for everyone else back at the dorms.

Minseok finally came to the realization that the two of them needed to rest when Kyungsoo began to slowly lag behind her whenever she would run towards an unfamiliar pile of lingerie, running under the assumption that she could add more to their list of things to purchase. Now, they’re sitting by the waiting area to collect themselves, all while Minseok's busy running through the items, particularly the ones Kyungsoo found for herself, with some that Minseok chose for her.

"Now that you're here, you should try these on. It's okay, I'll wait up right here," Minseok says, taking Kyungsoo's shopping bag from her and switching it with all the lingerie that she has to try on. They're a mix of black lace, and some that are too colourful for Kyungsoo to even consider. Disgust runs through Kyungsoo's face, and Minseok knew this would happen. The lack of people lining up for the dressing rooms is a sure fire way of saying Minseok would get her way, too.

"You know what, it's okay," Minseok starts, and for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks she has a chance to get away from all of this. Kyungsoo stares incredulously at Minseok, half wishing they can just pay for everything and leave. They'll pay for the lingerie and go home together, pretending that Kyungsoo didn't grimace at the sight of the colourful lingerie or the idea that she would have to try them on for size and show Minseok at some point. (She might also have to consider returning most of them to their respective retail stores just so she can forget about them.) "I happen to know someone--"

_God, no._

"--she can sneak us in one of their fitting rooms used for storage; you don't have to worry about spending a lot of time in there," Minseok says, taking Kyungsoo’s shopping bag and her own bag in one hand, the other guiding Kyungsoo to one of the fitting rooms she had just mentioned.

Kyungsoo zoned out the minute her mind had processed the idea of taking a friend advantage just so they could have a fitting room of their own. In a god damn warehouse sale. Filled with people. Sometimes she really hates how her noonas have all the connections.

"You won't mind me accompanying you, right? In the event you might need a different size, perhaps?" Minseok asks; Kyungsoo’s already inside her private fitting room. She’s holding the bag of lingerie with a weird face that only tells Minseok she’s desperate for her privacy.

Kyungsoo sets aside the bag and urges Minseok to come in with a swift ‘come hither’ motion of her hand. “Normally, I wouldn’t allow anyone else in, but I guess it’s nice to get some input on what other colour and style I should get for myself next time,” she says, sheepishly pulling out a pastel pink bra up for Minseok to see.

For once, Kyungsoo has probably never seen a larger-than-usual smile plastered onto Minseok’s face when she enters the fitting room. “Let’s get you dressed up, then?”

 

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized she and Minseok had been in the fitting room for almost an hour. Surely, she didn’t think Minseok’s plan worked flawlessly; ever since the two had been too busy matching up bras and underwears of different colours, no one had barged in on them and questioned why they were in there and not using the other fitting rooms available to the public instead.

Minseok, on the other hand, has had her own set of realizations that she wouldn’t dare tell Kyungsoo unless she asks for it.

They’ve nearly exhausted all the lingerie worth trying out; noting some specific pairs that work well together, and some that really just don’t work at all. Kyungsoo’s made a makeshift seat out of the boxes that took up at least half of the fitting room they’re using, and Minseok’s standing right in front of her, unsure of what to do next. The younger girl’s wearing her own set of black undergarments, one of the many pairs Baekhyun would rather burn as opposed to have Kyungsoo wear it all the time.

“You know,” Minseok says, her hands right on the small of her back, trying not to show Kyungsoo that she’s acting all fidgety - very unlike her. “Your boobs,” the mere mention gets Kyungsoo looking up at Minseok rather oddly, “they’re actually,” Minseok stalls the last few words with a strangled cough, “very pretty?”

The statement unconsciously gets Kyungsoo clutching at her mammary glands. “You think they’re pretty?” She would rather think they’re not the best ones out there - or out of everyone in the whole dorm, too. Her cup size is smaller compared to the majority of the rest she’s living with. Minseok laughs when she realizes Kyungsoo can barely get away with a B cup without feeling awkward at the foreign sensation of the cup holding in more than just her boobs, for the most part.

“They’re smaller than everyone else’s; that’s what makes them cute,” Minseok replies, kneeling down so that her face is almost leveled with Kyungsoo’s chest. She reaches over to her back where the bra hooks meet, as she casts a glance towards Kyungsoo, almost as if she’s asking for her permission wordlessly. Kyungsoo nods and her strapless bra comes off; for a brief moment she feels the cold wind from the exhibition hall and goosebumps soon form on her skin around the area.

The rest of the time Kyungsoo goes back to sweating bullets; Minseok’s demeanour doesn’t seem to be helping, either. She can’t deny how voluptuous Minseok can be when she sports her lingerie around the dormitories whenever she’s too lazy to go out. There have also been cases where Kyungsoo might have touched herself off to the mental image of Minseok wearing various strap-ons, together with her lace lingerie; knowing fully well Minseok would never sacrifice a chance to look good even if this was about making other people feel good.

A soft moan escapes Kyungsoo’s lips the minute Minseok runs her tongue along her pert nipples. The latter softly laughs at Kyungsoo’s unexpected response, but the ministrations continue. Kyungsoo reclines on the mirror behind her just as Minseok has her hands latched onto Kyungsoo’s wrists tightly - in the event should she fall unexpectedly, as she begins to bite teasingly around her boobs.

“Please,” Kyungsoo softly whispers beneath Minseok. The elder looks up to notice Kyungsoo’s eyes squinting just as she applies more pressure in her bites, leaving the skin bruised in their wake. When Kyungsoo exhales and opens her eyes, Minseok takes her lips in a heated kiss. Whatever words Kyungsoo had planned to say afterwards had probably been drowned out by the lust that had pushed her to continue.

A free hand comes off of one of Kyungsoo’s wrists and her fingers are immediately running through Minseok’s hair just to keep their lips locked for God knows how long. She’s somewhat thankful that the women outside are far too loud to hear them; yelling at one another for size and colour requests - they’d be too preoccupied to realize there are two people fucking inside an unused fitting room, right under their noses.

When Minseok’s fingers ghost along the thin garter of Kyungsoo’s underwear, the latter exhales even louder from her cold fingers. The groan that escapes Kyungsoo’s lips makes Minseok wonder if she likes it or whether it’s an urge to move faster, either way it gets Minseok’s free hand palming Kyungsoo’s panties.

“You’re wet,” Minseok comments, deadpan, her eyes locked onto Kyungsoo’s. The latter’s face grows hot. “We should fix that,” she continues, fingers slowly finding their way in until they’ve settled by her folds. Kyungsoo gnaws at his lower lip just as Minseok pushes one finger in, up until the knuckle sits right on the middle. The longer Kyungsoo tries to get used to the foreign sensation, the more Minseok wants to get her to the edge with more fingers in her.

She eases a second finger in and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, her head hitting the mirror behind her with a thud. Her back arches off the wall, her chest moving towards Minseok’s face, almost inviting the elder to latch her mouth onto them once again. She takes the invitation; a mixture of teeth and tongue running all around her breast and nipples. Minseok truly wants to leave more bruises along her chest but she’s afraid Kyungsoo wouldn’t be too happy about it, perhaps.

Too late for that now, she supposes. Kyungsoo’s breasts are small and easy to play with, if Minseok could give her any other compliment. Her fingers curl to a certain angle within Kyungsoo that gets the young lady wrapping a leg over Minseok’s back, pushing the elder further towards her.

A third finger comes into play and Kyungsoo’s hips buck into them; desperate to fuck herself on Minseok’s fingers. She could easily tell Kyungsoo’s close when her breaths have turned erratic; her eyelids fluttering and incoherent moans that have been all but trying to beg Minseok to get her off were obvious signs. When Kyungsoo feels a finger ghosting over her clit, her hips buck towards Minseok’s hand just as her vision turns white from pleasure; releasing a strained gasp she didn’t know she was trying to hold in at the same time.

With eyes screwed shut, Kyungsoo’s body quivers while Minseok strokes her consistently until everything comes to a full stop. Fingers slowly escape her soaked underwear and the sight Kyungsoo beholds before her is a dream on its own: Minseok running her tongue along her digits, relishing Kyungsoo’s taste. After what seemed like an eternity, her free hand reaches over to Kyungsoo’s nape and pulls her in for a kiss, giving Kyungsoo a taste of her own release.

It’s sweet, and Kyungsoo’s not only referring to Minseok’s lip gloss.

 

 

Ten minutes later and the two of them are queued up for the cashier.

Kyungsoo sheepishly tries to catch Minseok’s attention with a tap on her shoulder. “Noona? I just wanted to thank you,” she says, a hand running through her hair, clumsily trying to mess it up for the sake of it. “I really felt better about my body back there.”

Minseok laughs in response and pulls Kyungsoo in for a half-embrace. “We should do this more often,” she whispers, tone slightly suggestive. Kyungsoo feels her cheeks burning, a soft shade of pink running along them.

 

 

A few hours after they come home doesn’t sound like a long time for the rest of the members to know that Minseok had succeeded in her plans. Kyungsoo’s already beginning to think she’s been blushing for far too long that there must be a side-effect for this.

Minseok and Junmyeon return to their same place back in the dining area, the latter sporting a suggestive grin on her face when Jongdae told her what had happened.

“I’m surprised; I didn’t think you’d get Kyungsoo to buy pastel lingerie, or even fuck her senseless inside a fitting room, of all places,” she calmly says, sipping tea from a mug. “You were right when you said you knew her.”


End file.
